George Chambers
__TOC__ Background George the Iceman Chambers is the undisputed boxing champ that was introduced into the original undisputed movie makes a comeback in the sequel Undisputed II: Last man Standing. He was portrayed by Ving Rhames in the original film and was later reprised by Michael Jai White in the second undisputed film. History In Undisputed 1: George the Iceman Chambers is an arrogant American boxer who was sent to the sweetwater prison after he was accused of a convicted rape case. Unaware of the current prison's state and it's system, Chambers began to brag about trying to impress his local inmates about his status as a boxing champ arrogantly showing off his skills and picking a fight with the other prisoners. After having heard of Hutchen's reputation as the prison champ He late approaches Hutchens in the mess hall and instigates a fight with him which results in Hutchen's being sent into solitary confinement, Meanwhile, a mob boss named Ripstein who is a boxing fan who deeply envied Chambers had seen a potential battle between the two champ which led him to proposed the lifelong match to the current warden Arndt which accepted to offer right away. As the fight starts Chambers overpowers Hutchens several times knocking him out at least twice in two rounds but Hutchens later recovers in the third round and knocked out Chambers for the first time in his career leading to everyone's surprise. It was not so until the latter fourth round when Hutchen's knocked him out for the last time leading to Chamber's first defeat. After his humiliating loss, Chambers received a news from Ripstein's assistant about the mob bosses death leaving him $2,000,000. Several months after Ripstein's death Chambers was released on a parole. He was last seen in the television winning the match with Montel Briscoe regaining his title as the undisputed heavyweight boxing champion of the world as he and his manager have denied his match with Hutchen's knowing that the fight had never really happened. In Undisputed II: Last Man Standing After being crowned the heavyweight champion, George Chambers are having trouble about gaining his reputation back. He was first seen agitated in a commercial while being helped by his new manager Phil. A night later, Chambers visits the Russian federation for a series of boxing matches but when he arrives at his apartment, he was attacked by a group of men leaving him unconscious. After the feds came to investigate the crime scene, they discovered a pack of cocaine in his room. Chambers denied the involvement of using cocaine but was still arrested. As a result, he was sent to Chornya Cholmi, a maximum security prison in Russia where he starts the fight with the guards for forcing him to take a cold shower but when the chief guard Alexi sounded the alarm, Chambers had no choice but to take a cold shower. Just after taking the shower, Chambers is splashed by a piss of one of the inmates where he violently smashed the inmates head in his cell door. He was sent to his cell where he meets Steven, his new cell mate. In the morning, Chambers ate with Steven but before they could talk Boyka arrives. Steven warns him to stand up as a sign of respect to Boyka but he refuses. He then confronts Boyka and fights him but the guards came and stopped the fight. Several hours later, Chambers was asked to see the Markov(The warden) but he beats up the guards and refuses. As a punishment for his act, he is now being tasked to work in the sewers where to met Crot who gave him a wrench to pick up the shovel filled with human feces thrown by one of the guards. Another morning came, when Chambers was about to go to work in the sewers, he was attacked by Boyka's men but before he was about to be beaten, Crot rushes to his aid and saves him. After the incident, Chambers was sent to the hole where he remained til noon. Consequently, Gaga, who runs the whole prison releases him out of the hole and prepares a lunch for Chambers. Gaga, however, have made an arrangement to Chambers that if he fought Boyka, he'd be out in a short time. Much to Chambers surprise, he realized that his manager Phil has been working with Gaga all along. As a result, he went furious with him and leaves the table having no choice but to accept Gaga's offer in order for him to be released. The next day, he started to train and Steven became his cornerman since there is no inmate that he can trust. Briefly, after training, the match starts and Boyka taunts Chambers to beat him in his own game of boxing but due to Chambers skills in boxing, Boyka was knocked out the first time leading to everyone's surprise. After being knocked out, Boyka got up and starts using his legs against Chambers which evens the fight between the two. The bell suddenly rings and both fighters were sent to their corners Steven gives George a bottle to drink before the round 2 starts. As the second round starts and Chambers is feeling dizzy in the fight and was beaten by Boyka. He didn't last long in the round as Boyka knocks him out of the ring leading to his defeat. Chambers woke up realizing that the bottle that was given to him by Steven was spiked with drugs. He rushes to his cell in anger but ends up finding Steven hanging leaving a note that he has no choice Chambers then immediately rushes to untie the rope but Steven is already dead. After learning the truth, he confronts Boyka furiously by informing him about the incident which Boyka denies though he didn't know about it. Before the fight took place Warden was there to stop them but was knocked by Chambers out of anger. In response, Markov calls his men to restrain Chambers to the pole where he would be suffering from cold weather. Another day came when Chambers was tied on the pole, his fellow inmates offer him a drink, a bread, and a clothing to protect him from the cold. Markov, immediately asks who was the inmate who helped Chambers, everyone steps forward. Feeling agitated, Markov leaves them all to suffer from the cold. Hours later, when Gaga learns of Chambers situation, he reprimands Markov for putting Chambers in a cold and demands to talk to him. There Gaga offers him one more chance to fight Boyka which he accepts later but Chambers ask one more thing from him. He asks for the prisoners who help him to be given a jacket including Crot. During the training, Crot trains Chambers the new art of grappling and various submission maneuvers Crot also taught him how to use his legs to beat Boyka in his own game. Days later, the final match starts and in the first round Chambers gains the upper hand as Boyka might have underestimated him. in Round 2 however, Boyka manages to get to Chambers' leg injuring it. Before the start of the third round, Chambers was encouraged by Crot that he has to beat him or he will stay in prison for the rest of his life. Chambers then pats Crot's hand and proceeds to beat down Boyka. During the fight, Boyka manages to get to his leg but Chambers executes the technique that was given to him by Crot and he uses it to break Boyka's knee. Now defenseless, Boyka is unable to fight and had experienced his first defeat. After the fight, Chambers was immediately released by Gaga. He was given a share of Gaga's winnings which he uses to bail Crot out. Chambers is last seen in the film wheeling Crot to met his niece. He walks away finally a free man at last. Skills and Abilities: George "the Iceman" Chambers possessed the skill of a professional heavyweight boxer. He is sufficient enough to beat Boyka in hand-to-hand combat. His fighting skills are further enhanced when Crot taught him new techniques such as Wrestling, Grappling techniques, and various fighting stunts. Strength - 'Due to his big frame, Chambers is strong enough to match or to dominate Boyka in hand-to-hand technique. He may have won fighting a bigger opponent in his entire boxing career. He is strong enough to knock off bigger opponents with his heavy blows, only fighters as strong such as Boyka and Monroe Hutchen are able to match him, although the two struggled facing him in a fight. '''Speed '- Chambers is fast enough to keep up with agile opponents such as Boyka and Monroe Hutchens. 'Endurance & Stamina '- Chambers have endured much punishment when he was incarcerated in the Russian prison. He withstood being exposed to cool temperatures. He is able withstood a lot of hits from Boyka even when drug, Although he lost later when the drug took a toll on his body. '''Skilled Boxer - Chambers is a very skilled professional boxer with an official record of 47 fights, 46 wins, 1 draw and a record of 42 ko's. Mixed Martial artist - '''After being taught by Crot, Chambers further enhanced his skills in close quarters combat. Having learned new techniques such as Grappling and are able use his legs with much efficiency to avoid Boyka's brutal kicks. '''Trivia "George Chambers was portrayed by two actors namely, Ving Rhames in the original undisputed film and later by Michael Jai White in the sequel" "Chambers was imprisoned twice in the franchise. His first imprisonment is at Sweetwater Prison in California facing rape charges. His second imprisonment is at Chornya Cholmi Prison in Russia due being framed for illegal drug trafficking. Both of which prisons are leveled as category 5 maximum security prison." "No one knows who framed Chambers to be imprisoned in Russia, but it was likely an act of Gaga or the warden; Markov." Category:Former prisoner Category:Prison Fighter